Wierna rzeka/Rozdział III
Przewidywanie bezwzględnie niepomyślnych następstw w razie, gdyby rannego znaleziono w domu, zmusiło pannę Salomeę do szukania kryjówki dla pupila. Po długich ze Szczepanem naradach zgodzono się na pewne zabezpieczenie. Ze spalonych dawniej zabudowań została, oprócz stajni fornalskiej, na uboczu stojąca stodoła pełna zeszłorocznego siana, które ocalało wobec wyniszczenia i rozkradzenia inwentarza. Jedno zapole tej stodoły pełne było siana aż po wiązania krokwi. Tam Szczepan krył swój worek z kaszą. Tam również postanowił przechowywać w nagłym razie powstańca. W głębi zapola, od szczytu poczynając, wybrał i wydrążył w sianie rodzaj studni na jakie siedem, osiem łokci głębokiej. Ponieważ to siano było dobrze w ciągu jesieni i zimy uleżane i spodem tęgo zbite, studnia owa miała ściany twarde i trzymające doskonale linię jak cembrowina. Na samym jej dnie wyborował nadto dla oddechu rodzaj leja prowadzącego w stronę otwartej ściany zapola. W ruinach gorzelni wynalazł dawne okute drzwi, które w czasie pożaru opaliły się na rogach i miały kształt eliptyczny. Tą pokrywą — wybrawszy dla niej w sianie odpowiednią do wielkości framugę — nakrywał studnię niby wiekiem. Na wierzch drzwi kładł znowu warstwy siana, co zasłaniało kryjówkę nie do poznania. Jednocześnie pomyślano o przypuszczalnym ubraniu chorego. Wynaleziono w szafach podróżne futro pana Rudeckiego, grube i długie, niedźwiedzie, oraz buty futrzane. Trzymano to pod ręką wraz z dwoma nowymi postronkami znacznej długości. Panna Salomea sypiała początkowo w zimnym salonie przytykającym do jej dawnej alkowy, a obecnie legowiska chorego. Ale obawa, żeby nie przespać ostrzegawczego sygnału, zmuszała ją do trzymania otworem drzwi do tej alkowy, gdzie było właśnie umówione okno. Nadto w owej nieopalanej sali było nieznośne zimno, co śpiącej na sienniku rozciągniętym na podłodze szczególnie dawało się we znaki. Opalać sali nie było sposobu, bo Szczepan rąbał już od dawna płoty ogrodu i całego obejścia, a i tego ledwie starczyło pod komin w kuchni i do pieca sypialnej izdebki. Nie było tedy rady... Panna Salomea — zwana w rodzinie i przez wszystkich Mija — musiała przenieść się na noc do swego dawnego pokoiku, czyli do sypialni księcia. Tu na sofce, na pół tylko rozbierając się z sukien, okryta futrem niedźwiedzim, drzemała przy chorym. Codziennie, gdy wypadało iść na spoczynek, wstyd ją ogniem oblewał i lęk o złe posądzenia chwytał za gardło. Trwoga przed zdradzeniem się z bytności w domu tego człowieka zmuszała do pominięcia takich względów. Gdy trzecią noc na pół śpiąc spędzała przy chorym, który bredził w gorączce, jęczał i stękał — nagle rozległy się cztery uderzenia w okiennicę. Później jeszcze raz cztery... Stukanie było gwałtowne i szybkie. Panna Mija zerwała się momentalnie na równe nogi — w skok przebiegła sionkę dzielącą alkowę od kuchni i zbudziła kucharza. Stary natychmiast przydreptał, mrucząc po swojemu. Krzyknęła mu do ucha, że idą, i co tchu zabrała się do ubierania Odrowąża. Wciągnięto mu na nogi grube dolne ubranie i futrzane buty, odziano go w szubę niedźwiedzią — pod kolana i pod pachy zarzucono pętle z postronków, a mocny starzec podsadził się pod ten ciężar jak pod wór ze zbożem. Panna Mija zadała mu brzemię na plecy, otwarła kluczem wyjście z sionki na tylny ogród i zamknęła drzwi na nowo. Stary Szczepan brnął w górę po śniegu, sapiąc i stękając pod nadmiernym ciężarem. Przydżwigawszy rannego do stodoły, bocznym, przygotowanym zawczasu wejściem, po pochyłości siana w zapolu wgramolił się na wierzch stosu, wynalazł omackiem zapadnię nakrytą drewnianym wiekiem i nakazawszy księciu grobowe milczenie zabrał się do dzieła. Odwalił wieko, ujął w lewą i prawą rękę końce postronków i począł ostrożnie spuszczać rannego w ciemny otwór. Umieściwszy go na dnie, przywiązał końcem obudwu sznurów do ocalałego skobla drzwi, zamknął otwór i zawlókł, zatatrał deskę sianem. Udeptał to miejsce starannie, zsunął się chyżo na dół, zamknął na klucz szopę i prędko wrócił do dworu. Po ciemku minął kuchnię, sionkę i stanął w sypialni. Pierwszą jego myślą było to, żeby przesłać łóżko powstańca. Już nad tym panna Mija pracowała. Poduszka była w wielu miejscach pokrwawiona od ran, które wciąż jeszcze broczyły i przemaczały nieumiejętnie założone bandaże. To samo było z kołdrą i materacem. Pośpiesznie zmieniali obydwoje poszewki i kładli czyste prześcieradła. Właśnie kończyli tę czynność, gdy za ścianami domu dał się słyszeć tętent koni, łoskot licznych, miarowych kroków, a gwar rozmów ze wszech stron dwór osaczył. Wnet na obudwu gankach rozległy się uderzenia we drzwi, kołatanie kolbami w pozawierane okiennice i krzyki na całe gardło, żeby otwierać. Szczepan nie od razu poszedł spełnić ten rozkaz. Wyniósł przede wszystkim po ciemku skrwawione powłoczki oraz prześcieradła i ukrył je w jakichś niedostępnych kryjówkach chlebowego pieca, gdzie by ich sam diabeł nie odnalazł. Dopiero gdy już łomotanie we wszystkie drzwi i okiennice było tego rodzaju, że groziło wyrwaniem ich z zawias, poszedł na ganek główny i drzwi wejściowe otworzył. Dostał tam zaraz odpowiedni poczęstunek. Panna Salomea zapaliła swoją latarnię i czekała w zimnym salonie. Drzwi się z trzaskiem otwarły i wtargnęła cała grupa oficerów w képiKépi (franc.) — czapka sukienna z prostokątnym daszkiem, noszona w armii francuskiej, później także w armii rosyjskiej. na głowach, obwiązanych baszłykamiBaszłyk — kaptur z długimi końcami do wiązania pod brodą., w grubych butach i zimowych szynelach, na których połyskiwały pasy od szabli i ładunków. Na czele oficerów szedł ich zwierzchnik, major czy podpułkownik, człowiek starszy wiekiem, z siwymi wąsami i bokobrodami. Wkroczywszy do dużego pokoju oficerowie skierowali się do panny Salomei i otoczyli ją kołem. Starszy łamaną polszczyzną zapytał: — Kto pani jest? — Krewna gospodarzy tego dworu. — A sami gospodarze gdzie są? — Pan Rudecki, mój opiekun, jest w mieście, podobno w więzieniu, a jego żona pojechała, żeby się starać o uwolnienie męża. — A synowie ich gdzie są? — Jedni są w szkołach... — Gdzież to? W jakich szkołach? — W Krakowie. — A inni? — Inni powyjeżdżali i nie wiem, gdzie są. — To pani nie wiesz, gdzie oni są? — Nie wiem. — Panna sama jak się nazywasz? — Brynicka Salomea. — To ojciec pani był tu rządcą majątku? — Tak. — A on gdzie jest? — Wyjechał. — Dokądże to "wyjechał"? — Nie wiem. Konie tu wszystkie porozkradali, cugowe i fornalskie, to tatko pojechał pewnie szukać tych koni. Podobno aż pod pruską granicę pognali złodzieje na tych koniach. — Pod pruską granicę — proszę... Dawno też tak już pojechał "tatko" tych koni szukać? — Już dosyć dawno. — To jest ile tygodni? — Nie pamiętam, cztery czy pięć... — Pilnie tych koni skradzionych szuka. No, a my znowu ze swej strony dokładnie wiemy, że tatko nie jest tak daleko. Wiemy także, że pani we dworze powstańca ukrywasz. Kto to jest ten powstaniec? To ojciec pani? — Tu we dworze nie ma żadnego człowieka oprócz mnie i tego oto starego kucharza, Szczepana Podkurka. — Zobaczymy. A ja pannie radzę przyznać się, gdzie ten buntownik jest, miejsce jego kryjówki dobrowolnie pokazać. Ja stary człowiek jestem, bez winy karać nie lubię, a znajdę rannego — i jemu, i pani źle będzie! Wtedy już pobłażać nie będę. Więc jak? — Nie ma tu nigdzie żadnego rannego. Proszę szukać. — Panna mię nie proś, bo ja sam każę. A radzę jeszcze raz kryjówkę pokazać. Mam wiadomość pewną i dokładną. Tu wszedł na gumno parę dni temu człowiek poraniony, cała wieś go widziała, a nie wyszedł stąd. Gdzie on jest? — Może wszedł, bo tu przecie niemało ludzi się przewija. Płoty porozgradzane, budynki spalone. Gdzie tu kto może co wiedzieć? — Więc panna nie pokażesz kryjówki? — Nie pokażę, bo nie wiem, gdzie on tam jest. Tu w domu nie ma nikogo. Major skinął na podoficera stojącego przy drzwiach i do pokoju wnet weszło grono żołnierzy z latarniami. Jedni z nich natychmiast zaczęli spoglądać pod kanapy, do szaf, za piece i na piece, a inni ruszyli do izb sąsiednich, przesuwając z miejsc sprzęty, przewracając graty, stukając w ściany i podłogi. Dwaj młodsi oficerowie zwrócili się do panny Salomei z żądaniem, ażeby im otworzono zamknięte na klucz drzwi do wielkiego salonu. Młoda gospodyni kazała Szczepanowi przynieść klucz i otworzyć. Stary poszedł i długo szukał owego klucza, rozpaliło pożądliwość. Gdy nareszcie przyszedł z kluczem, podał go jednemu z oficerów. Ten wrzasnął nań z okrucieństwem: — Kpie jeden, ruszaj otwierać! Starzec nie drgnął nawet. Stał na miejscu. Z daleka podając klucz mówił: — Ja nie będę otwierał tych drzwi ani tam nie pójdę. — Ty! Jak śmiesz! Otwieraj natychmiast! — Nie otworzę. Sami otwierajcie. — Dlaczegóż to, kochanku, nie chcesz nam tych drzwi otworzyć? — słodko zapytał major. — Dlatego, że nie moja rzecz tam chodzić. — Czemu? — To panów pokój... — Jak to panów? — Nieboszczyka pana, Panie mu ta świeć... Chcecie, to idźcie, a ja nie pójdę. — Dlaczego? — Bo nieboszczyk pan nie lubi, żeby mu ta łazić i spokój zamącać... — mruknął kucharz. — Co wygadujesz, stary grzybie? — Prawdę gadam. — Co to takiego? Czemu on nie chce wejść do tamtego pokoju? — zapytał major, zwracając się do panny Brynickiej. — Mówi prawdę... — mruknęła niechętnie. — Jak to? — W tamtych pokojach jeszcze mieszka dawno zmarły brat pana Rudeckiego, Dominik. Oficerowie zachichotali. Major spytał: — A i pani widziała to może, jak tam mieszka ów zmarły? — Widzieć nie widziałam, alem słyszała, jak tam u siebie gospodaruje, chodzi, trzaska, przerzuca beczki z miejsca na miejsce... Oficerowie spojrzeli po sobie, porozumiewając się oczyma, że tu leży wybieg. Któryś z nich popchnął Szczepana Podkurka, żeby szedł przodem i świecił latarnią. Ale kucharz szarpnął się i cofnął, mówiąc: — Niechże se też jaśnie państwo samo idzie... — Milcz i — naprzód! — Przyszliście i pójdziecie, a ja tu muszę z nim ostać... — Z kim, durniu? — Z panem, z Dominikiem. — Toś go znał? — Jużci, żem go znał, bo to mój pan. — Przecie już nie żyje! — Ja nie głupi jemu się przeciwić... Przekręcono klucz w zamku i otwarto drzwi do wielkiego salonu. Drzwi te ustąpiły z trudem, ze zgrzytem i trzaskiem pokostu, który z podłogi przywarł do powierzchni dolnych listw i na stałe zasechł. Z sali wionęła wilgoć i zimno pustki. Gdy wzniesiono latarnie i oświetlono tę wielką salę, ukazały się oczom oficerów kadzie okute obręczami, kufy z wielkich klepek, beczki i baryłki rzędem stojące. Między nimi wisiały stare pajęczyny, na których grubą warstwą kurz osiadł. Posadzka była wywoskowana i lśniąca. Połyskiwały złocone gzemsy stiuku, a pośrodku sufitu zamajaczał wyblakły plafon. Na jednej ze ścian wisiał portret mężczyzny o rysach surowych i pięknych, o złośliwym uśmiechu. Oprócz tego malowidła nie było tu nic z dawnego salonu — ani mebli, ani sprzętów. Kadzie, rzędem stojące w tym miejscu, sprawiały na widzach wrażenie dzikości i obłędu. Oficerowie zbliżyli się do nich, zaglądali w głąb każdej, świecąc latarniami, czy gdzie powstaniec na dnie się nie ukrywa. Ale po najszczegółowszym zbadaniu przekonali się, że te wszystkie naczynia są puste. Otwarli tedy jeszcze jedne drzwi, z tego salonu prowadzące do pokoju, gdzie mieszkał i odebrał sobie życie Dominik Rudecki. Tam oczom obcych przychodniów przedstawił się widok jeszcze bardziej przykry. Był to długi i pusty pokój z zapuszczonymi roletami. Kilka krzeseł wyplatanych stało tam i sam. Na ziemi poniewierały się jakieś stargane papiery. Szczepan, którego siłą do tych izb wprowadzono i wypchnięto naprzód, ażeby świecił, drżał na całym ciele, żegnał się rzucając oczyma po kątach. Zbadawszy szczegółowo podłogę, ściany, okna i drzwi, po stwierdzeniu, że nie ma stamtąd wyjścia ani drzwi ukrytych, oficerowie zabrali się do odwrotu. Te pokoje sprawiły na nich niemiłe wrażenie. Zimny dreszcz wszystkich obleciał. Nie można powiedzieć, żeby się czegokolwiek lękali, lecz poczuli szczególniejszy, odrażający niepokój. Zdawało się w istocie, że w tych dwu salonach, które od całego szeregu lat były na głucho zamknięte, ktoś stoi naprzeciwko przybywających gości i ze straszliwie szyderczą wyniosłością przyjmuje ich w tych ścianach. Oficerowie z wolna, żeby trwogi nie okazywać, opuszczali duży salon — latarnie wyniesiono — drzwi znowu na klucz zamknięto. Wtedy dopiero wszyscy uczuli, że "tamta strona" jest to w istocie miejsce obrzydłe, i zrozumieli, że tam mieszkać nie sposób. Tym pilniej zaczęto rewidować pokoje zamieszkane, aczkolwiek w danej chwili zupełnie puste. Przetrząśnięto wszystko, przewrócono na nice — i nie trafiono na nic podejrzanego. Szczególnie badawczo oglądano pokój panny Salomei. Mebli tam było niewiele, więc ze zdwojoną uwagą ręce żołnierskie rozbierały łóżko i wywracały sofkę. Miano już w braku jakichkolwiek danych przejść do kuchni, spiżarni, a także do przyległych bokówek — aliści jeden z rewidujących spostrzegł na odwrocie materaca ślady krwi. Dał o tym znać dowódcy i jego podwładnym. Starszyzna zeszła do sypialni i oglądała z uwagą ów materac. Panna Bryicka stała w sąsiedztwie swej pościeli, otoczona przez oficerów, którzy jej się przyglądali ze śmiechem i brutalną bezwzględnością. Na zapytanie majora, co znaczy ta krew na materacu — milczała. Twarz jej była blada, oczy spuszczone na ziemię. W zaciśnięciu jej ust, w rozpostarciu się królewskich brwi, w opadłych na oczy powiekach było tyle odpychającej dumy i obojętności, że to wojskowych podburzało do zemsty. — Co znaczą te ślady krwi? — nastawał major. Milczała. — Skąd się tu wzięła krew na tym materacu? Milczała. — Czy pani powiesz, co to znaczy? Milczała. — Co to jest? — krzyknął jeden z oficerów podsuwając jej pod oczy zakrwawiony materac. — To jest ślad krwi — odpowiedziała spokojnie. — Czyjej? — Mojej. Powiedziawszy to słowo męczeńskie i bohaterskie — zdobywszy się wobec tych wszystkich mężczyzn noszących oręż na najwyższe dziewicze poświęcenie spłonęła nagle od pożaru wszystkiej krwi, która w jej żyłach pędzała. Zdawało się, że ją krew ta zaleje i że ją wstyd udusi. Oficerowie pomrukiwali z chichotem szturchając się i szepcąc pomiędzy sobą dowcipne komentarze. Panna Salomea uspokoiła się. Cierpliwie słuchała przyciszonych szyderstw, drwin i kpiarskrich pokasływań. W pewnej chwili podniosła oczy i objęła ich wszystkich jednym spojrzeniem bezgranicznej wzgardy. W spojrzeniu tym błysnęła sobie samej wiadoma, zamknięta w milczeniu myśl, że wśród nich wszystkich ona jedna, wyśmiana kobieta, jest w istocie oficerem. Stary major, ojciec licznej rodziny, dorosłych córek, od dawien dawna w Polsce mieszkający, począł się drapać po bokobrodach i coś zagadał do swych subalternówSubaltern (niem.) — podwładny.. Rewidującemu podoficerowi rozkazał: — No, szukać tam dalej! Marsz! Tu nic ciekawego nie ma. Sam wyszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju. Tam oficerowie — jedni na kanapie, inni na sofie, a reszta wprost na dywanie podłogi rozciągnięci w ubraniach — pociągali z manierek. W drugim skrzydle dworu, w kuchni i spiżarni, w składach i drwalniach odbywała się rewizja. Nadszedł podoficer i zameldował, że we dworze nic podejrzanego nie znaleziono. W spiżarni nie ma ani kawałka chleba, ani szczypty mąki. Oficerowie klęli i stękali. Panna Salomea pozostała w pokoiku sama, w głębokim pogrążona zamyśleniu. Obok niej na stole płonęła latarnia, oświetlająca twarz i postać. Wojownicy zgromadzeni w salonie patrzyli ze swych miejsc na pannę Miję i nie mogli oderwać od niej oczu. Pewien chudy, kościsty blondyn z długimi wąsami, leżąc na dywanie, potrącił nogą towarzysza i szepnął z westchnieniem: — Ależ dziewka! — Krasawica... — zgodził się tamten. — Raskrasawica! — dorzucił trzeci, nie pytany. Po chwili znów rozszerzył się między nimi szept: — Ależ dziewczyna! Major stękający na najszerszej sofie mruknął do zachwyconych: — No, panowie, dajcie no pokój tym szeptom. Spać trzeba, nie szeptać... — Spać tu trudno... — Zamknąć oczy i spać... — I oczy zamknąć trudno. — No, nic z tego, nic z tego. — My też tylko platonicznie wzdychamy. — A platonicznie wzdychać można, byle po cichu i każdy na swym posłaniu... Ja bym się choć z kwadrans rad zdrzemnąć. Oficer jazdy, dragon jak topola, nazwiskiem Wiesnicyn, wszedł ze dworu z doniesieniem, że polecił pilnie zrewidować stodołę, gdzie jest zapole pełne siana — oraz że tam wprowadzone zostały wszystkie konie jego oddziału. Raportował nadto, że żołnierze półszwadronu dragońskiego ułożyli się do snu pokotem na sianie — że warty są daleko porozstawiane i wszystko w porządku. Major podziękował jeźdźcowi za wypełnienie ścisłe rozporządzeń tudzież za raport — przekręcał się na bok i zabrał do snu. Panna Salomea słyszała ów raport i rozważała w myślach jego sens i znaczenie. Serce w niej zadrżało i obumarło. W ciemnym rogu salonu przysiadł na wolnym stołku wysoki dragoński oficer, Wiesnicyn. Patrzał w oświetlone drzwi pokoju i na stojącą w głębi dziewczynę. Doświadczał zarazem szczęścia i męczarni! O takiej chwili widzenia tej istoty marzył w szarugi, podczas zimnych pochodów, po lasach i ciągnąc zapadłymi drożynami. Była w nim ta twarz, ta postać jak czarodziejskie widziadło, nieprawda marzeń, żądza i zemdlenie — rozkosz — pasja — tęsknota... Raz ją był ujrzał, krasawicę, gdy tymi stronami ciągnął jednego z pierwszych dni po wybuchu powstania. Zapamiętał od pierwszego spojrzenia, zachwycił się raz na zawsze. Coś w nim rozegrało się, jakoby głos niewiadomej, niesłychanej muzyki, od wspomnienia tej twarzy. Tęsknił za nią dzień i noc. Och, jakże straszliwie pragnął, żeby rozkazy pognały go w tę stronę, żeby jeszcze choć raz jeden w życiu iść na ten dwór! Zobaczyć, popatrzeć... Tylko popatrzeć!.. I oto los dał mu chwilę. Szczęście nie tylko pozwoliło tu przyjść, lecz nadto otwarło drzwi. Stała tam sama jedna, od wszystkich opuszczona. Burza wściekła huczała w duszy jeźdźca, gdy podparty na ręku patrzał... Przy drzwiach prowadzących do sionki stał żołnierz z karabinem. Panna Salomea nie mogła iść do kuchni, żeby się ze Szczepanem naradzić. Usiadła tedy na łóżku i podparłszy głowę na rękach czekała. Serce jej targało się w piersiach jak dzwon. Zdawało się, że bicie usłyszą śpiący i że ten alarm serca wszystko wyda. Każdy odgłos i każdy szelest był zwiastunem nieszczęścia. Jakże nieskończenie długo trwały minuty tej nocy! Tymczasem Szczepan, którego pociągnięto, żeby pokazywał zabudowania, piwnicę w ogrodzie, ruiny gorzelni i doły po kopcach kartoflanych, asystował po zbadaniu całego obszaru przy czynnościach przygotowawczych do noclegu żołnierskiego w stodole. Patrzał, jak wprowadzano tam konie, jak wydzierano dla nich z zapola wielkie półkopy siana. Przysłuchiwał się głuchymi uszyma... Żołnierze wdrapywali się na wierzchołek masy siana, a rozpostarłszy na nim szynele walili się spać, zarówno w kątach, jak nad kryjówką powstańca. Zachodził w głowę, czy on żyje, czy już skapiał. W prostackiej szczerości i bez wyjściu uczuć prosił Boga o to drugie. Powinien by był stać koło panny, gdyż była sama jedna wśród oficerów, lecz nie mógł odejść, ponieważ wachmistrz oddziału dragonów nie puszczał go na krok od siebie. Szczepan rozmyślał, co czynić, jeżeli stodołę podpalą — czy nie ma jakiego środka ratunku dla ukrytego "chudziaka". Gruby, brodaty wachmistrz kazał mu nadrzeć siana i usłać łoże na klepisku stodoły. Stary kucharz pracował nasłuchując, o ile się to na co zdać mogło przy jego głębokiej głuchocie. Umizgał się do wachmistrza, na wszystko się zgadzał, potakiwał i przytwierdzał, śmiał się doń, raz wraz wystawiając ku niemu dziurę w górnej szczęce. Wachmistrz poganiał go i niepobłażliwie szturchał ziewając na całą stodołę. Toteż starowina biegał to tu, to tam, znosił nowe wygraby siana, słał równo, układał coś w rodzaju poduszki pod głowę, a wciąż niewolniczo przymilał się potentatowi. Gdy ten runął wreszcie w szyneli i w butach na przygotowane legowisko, Szczepan przycupnął w kącie, zwinął się w kłębek i nie postrzeżony czekał patrząc w grubą ciemność. Zapomnieli o nim. Rozlegało się ze wszech stron chrapanie żołnierzy. Parskały konie. Starzec począł ostrożnie i z wolna czołgać się w górę stosu siana, ku miejscu, gdzie była kryjówka. Czynił to umiejętnie, wymijając śpiących żołnierzy. Gdy się znalazł na miejscu wiadomym, gdzie bezpośrednio nikt nie leżał, zagrzebał się w siano i przyłożywszy ucho do deski słuchał z całej mocy zmysłu. Nie dochodził go z dołu odgłos ni szmer. Nic. Szczęk kopyt końskich na klepisku, chrupanie siana, chrzęst żelastwa, strzemion i tręzli, senny pomruk ludzki — a szum wewnętrzny, wieczysty starczej głuchoty jakoby odgłos morza nieskończoności, który w sobie wszystko pochłania. Chłop westchnął. Żal mu było młodzieńca przydźwiganego na to miejsce z takim trudem — w tym celu, żeby tu zginął. Żal mu było własnego dzieła, które tak dobrze, widziało się, obmyślił. — A światłość wiekuista niechże mu ta świeci... — wzdychał patrząc w mrok próżni wygrzebanej własnymi rękoma, którą niemal widział pod sobą. Targały się w nim wszystkie siły i wytrwała, żelazna wola, żeby wieko odwalić i wyciągnąć nieszczęśliwego — lecz chłopski, przebiegły rozum zabraniał. Szczepan leżał na tym miejscu długo w martwej, bezsilnej męce, okrutniejszej niż wszelkie słowo. Krwawiło się w nim stare serce, z którego łzy wszystkie dawno już wyciekły. Znowu na bałyku wyczołgał się ku pewnej dziurze w dachu, sobie tylko wiadomej — wysunął się na zewnątrz i po drabinie zlazł na ziemię. Jak cień przemknął się ogrodem, po zastodolu, przez chwasty i rozgrodzone okólniki, w mroku obszedł warty i niby bezszelestny upiór wcisnął się do kuchni. Minął omackiem tę kuchnię i sionkę przyległą. Przez dziurę od klucza padał w ciemne przejście wytrysk światła. Szczepan przyłożył do otworu oko i zobaczył pannę Miję siedzącą na łóżku z głową podpartą na ręce. Coś jak radosne szczekanie psa w ciemną noc rozległo się w ogłuchłym na wszystko, zestarzałym jestestwie, w mrocznym obszarze ducha, gdzie była tylko samotność i odraza. Tak już został za plecami sołdata, za drzwiami, z okiem przy dziurze od klucza, skulony, bezsenny pod progiem. ---- Category:Wierna rzeka